Ever After High finding lands
by Charmedhpgirl
Summary: Hello everyone and welcome to Ever After High. The one and only school for the offspring's of our famous fairytales.
1. Characters

Ever After High

Hi everyone,

I am going to write a Ever After High story!

It's going to include a lot of the characters, but also a LOT of oc's. I made a list of characters, which I hope, not only usefull for me, but also for the other writhers around here. The characters are updated until 5 September 2015

I'm not telling everything, but the gang is going places other than Ever After and Wonderland.

I will be posting the lists this week and the first chapter next week, I am going to try every week, but with school starting and such, I don't know if I can make it every week.

If any of you know a fairytale or a EAH character I didn't pick here, please leave a message.

Loves,

Charmed

Royals

Name Male/Female Parent Story

Apple White F Snow White Snow White and the 7 dwarfs

Briar Beauty F Sleeping Beauty Sleeping Beauty

Allistair Wonderland M Alice Alice in Wonderland

Ashlyn Ella Cinderella

Blondie Lockes F and the 3 bears

Bunny Blanc F White Rabbit Alice in Wonderland

Daring Charming M Prince Charming Other

Dexter Charming M Prince Charming Other

Duchess Swan F Swan Queen Swan Queen

Faybelle Thorn F Dark Fairy Sleeping Beauty

Holly O'Hair F Rapunzel Rapunzel

Hopper Croakington 2 M The Frog Prince The Frog Prince

Lilly-Bo Peep F Little Bo Peep Little Bo Peep

Lizzie Hearts F Queen of Hearts Alice in Wonderland

3 Billy goats gruff M 3 Billy Goats gruff 3 Billy Goats Gruff

3 little pigs M 3 little pigs 3 little pigs

Justine Dance F 12th princess The 12 dancing princesses

Rebels

Name Male/Female Parent Story

Raven Queen F Evil Queen Snow White and the 7 dwarfs

Madeline Hatter F Mad Hatter Alice in Wonderland

Tiny M Giant Jack and the Beanstalk

Cerise Hood F Red Riding Hood and Big Bad Wolf Little Red Riding Hood

C.A. Cupid F Eros Myth

Cedar Wood F Pinocchio Pinocchio

Darling Charming F Prince Charming Other

Ginger Breadhouse F Candy Witch Hansel and Gretel

Hunter Huntsman M The huntsman Other

Kitty Cheshire F Cheshire Cat Alice in Wonderland

Melody Piper F Pied Piper Pied Piper of Hamelin

Poppy O'Hair F Rapunzel Rapunzel

Rosabella Beauty F Beauty Beauty and the Beast

Sparrow Hood M Robin Hood Robin Hood

Brooke Page F Narrators Other

Roybelles

Name Male/Female Parent Story

Humphrey Dumpty M Humpty Dumpty Humpty Dumpty

Charity Charming F Prince Charming 2 Other

Chase Redford M Red Queen Alice in Wonderland

Clara Lear F King Lear King Lear

Coral Witch F Sea Witch The little mermaid

Courtly Jester F Joker Card Alice in Wonderland

Farrah Goodfairy F Fairy Godmother Cinderella

Nina Thumbell F Thumbelina Thumbelina

Gus Crumb M Gretel Hansel and Gretel

Helga Crumb F Hansel Hansel and Gretel

Jillian Beanstalk F Jack Jack and the Beanstalk

Nathan Nutcracker M Nutcracker The Nutcracker

Son of the Hero of Haarlem M Hero of Haarlem Hero of Haarlem

Tom Thumb M Tom Thumb Tom Thumb

Tucker M Friar Tuck Robin Hood

Witchy Brew F Witch Child eating witch

Evil Step-Sisters F Step-Sisters Cinderella

Ever after high staff

Name Male/Female Story

Baba Yaga F Baba Yaga

Bad Wolf M Red Riding Hood

Card M Alice in Wonderland

Evil step-librarians F Cinderella

Giles Grimm M

Gingerbreadman M Gingerbreadman

Maid Marian F Robin Hood

Milton Grimm M

Momma Bear F Goldilocks

Pied Piper M Pied Piper of Hamelin

Poppa Bear M Goldilocks

Rumpelstiltskin M Rumpelstiltskin

White Queen F Alice in Wonderland

OC'S

Name Male/Female Royal/Rebel Parent Story

Alexis Mer F Rebel The little mermaid The little mermaid

Moira Maid F Royal Maid Marian Robin Hood

Will Darling M Royal Wendy Darling Peter Pan

Jess Darling F Rebel John Darling Peter Pan

Matt Darling M Royal Micheal Darling Peter Pan

Joanne Hook F Rebel Captain Hook Peter Pan

Steven Smee M Royal Mr. Smee Peter Pan

Aidan Din M Rebel Aladdin Aladdin

Ginevra 'Ginny' Genie F Rebel Genie Aladdin

Brian Cry M Rebel The boy who cried wolf The boy who cried wolf

Ethan Clothe M Rebel The emperor's new clothes

Davis Kansas M Royal Dorothy Wizard of Oz

Selena Crow F Royal Scarecrow Wizard of Oz

Tim Man M Rebel Tin Man Wizard of Oz

Leroy Lion M Royal The cowardly Lion Wizard of Oz

Willa Oz F Royal Wizard Wizard of Oz

Nathan North M Royal Good witch of the North Wizard of Oz

Sasha South F Royal Good witch of the south Wizard of Oz

Elliot East M Rebel Wicked witch of the east Wizard of Oz

Willow West F Rebel Wicked witch of the west Wizard of Oz

Orla Eye F Rebel One-eye One-eye, Two-eyes, and Three-eyes

Twylla Eye F Royal Two-eyes One-eye, Two-eyes, and Three-eyes

Tori Eye F Rebel Three-eyes One-eye, Two-eyes, and Three-eyes

Paige Pea F Royal Princess The princess and the pea

Kara Shoe F Rebel Karen The red shoes

Ruben Bart M Royal Rothbart Swan Queen

Sean Snow M Rebel Snow Queen Snow Queen

Kate Ice F Rebel Kai Snow Queen

Gary Ice M Royal Gerda Snow Queen

Tazmin Bell F Rebel Tinkerbell Peter Pan


	2. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1 Prologue

" _Ahh, Neverland. It's been a long time since I have been here."_

" _Ahum, don't you mean us."_

" _Of course sweetie."_

" _Mom, dad, can we continue the story. Oh, I hope we travel near the mermaid lagoon, I heard it is beautiful."_

" _You're right Brooke, let's focus on the story."_

" **It is a beautiful day in Neverland. The pirates are sitting on their ship, the mermaids are combing their hair as usual and the lost boys are playing a game of tag in the forest.**

 **Peter Pan is flying above the trees, looking for the Waterfall of Ages. This one is the one that keeps the inhabits of Neverland forever the same age as they had when they arrived on the island. "**

" _It looks like he found it. But there is something wrong with the Waterfall."_

" _Still a bit roughy Brooke. As a narrator, you need to be a bit more specific."_

" **Peter Pan and Tazmin Bell have found the Waterfall. But instead of its usual water falling down, it has stopped completely. There is still water, but it hangs still in the air."**

Peter Pan looked at the Waterfall. "Tazmin, why did it stop falling?" he asked the little fairy, who was flying next to him.

Tazmin Bell, daughter of Tinkerbell, shrugged and said: "I don't know Peter. But I think we should handle quickly. When there is something wrong with the Waterfall of Ages, we will grow up."

Peter listened to her. "You're right. The last time, I grew up from ten to thirteen. And I don't want to get any older!"

"What's your plan?" Tazmin asked her friend.

"We must visit Ever After High. Maybe Wendy can help us."

Tazmin sighed. She had heard stories about Wendy from her mother, and while some of them were good stories, Tinkelbell still disliked Wendy a bit..

"C'mon Taz, we must go." Peter said, as he flew up. Tazmin followed him quickly and the two of them headed towards Ever After High.


	3. Chapter 2 Finding Ever After High

Chapter 2 Finding Neverland

" _Okay Brooke, it's time for you to get more experience. After all, one day, you need to take it over."_

" _Really? After what I did in Wonderland?"_

" _Yes, even after Wonderland. You know the rules. Only narrate and don't interfere with the story. We will be watching you."_

" _Thank you so much! I won't disappoint you two."_

" _Well Brooke, it's time to start the story."_

 **Peter Pan and Tazmin were flying through the sky, leaving the second star to the right, right behind them. The two of them were going really fast and soon arrived in the Enchanted Forest. Peter sent Tazmin ahead to find help, as he himself would try to find a way out of the forest**

 **In the meantime, Raven Queen was in the library with Joanne Hook, daughter of Captain Hook. The two of them were paired together for an assignment, and thus they decided to go ahead with it. Raven liked the other girl, but not enough to become friends with her. The same went with Joanne. Rumpelstiltskin was the one who made up the pairs and as expected, the assignment was quite hard.**

 **Tazmin was quickly flying next to a gigantic building, when she noticed someone sitting in it. She stopped and looked through the window. She was really happy to see Joanne Hook sitting there. Even though the girl was supposed to be an enemy later on, Tazmin liked the girl. She knew Hook also loved his daughter very much, as he had spoiled her since she was a child. When they were children, Hook had stopped chasing Peter Pan, since he wanted more time with Joanne. This had disappointed Peter and he tried to unlock a fight with the infamous Captain time after time. But Hook refused it for many years. In the end, Captain Hook pulled the longest cord. Because the captain refused to fight, a lot of his pirates abounded him and only Mr. Smee and three other pirates were still with him.**

 **It was around a year ago that the Waterfall of Ages first started doing weird. Instead of its usual blue/golden color, it went dark red and everyone started aging normally. Well, everyone except Joanne. She went from a five year old to an fifteen year old in just a week. The Indians had found a way to make the Waterfall get its usual color back, but warned them that it wouldn't last very long. Peter, as carefree he was, dismissed it and went on with his life. Everyone soon followed and the incident was forgotten. Only the pirate crew found it important to make sure the Waterfall was save and sound. Since Joanne was now a fifteen-year old girl, Hook made a deal with Peter Pan. Peter would bring Joanne to Ever After, so she could attend the school there and Captain Hook would start fights again with the lost boys. Peter agreed to this deal eagerly and Joanne was brought to Ever After High. She now shares a dorm with Kara Shoe and likes the life here, although she still misses Neverland.**

 **Tazmin looked for an open window and found one. She flew in, right to Joanne and Raven.**

"Whoa." Raven said, as a small light stopped directly in front of her and Joanne Hook. She looked again and saw that it was a little fairy.  
"Hey Tazmin." said Joanne. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Neverland?"  
The fairy started telling the whole story, about the Waterfall of Ages, and that Peter Pan was still in the forest.  
Joanne seemed to understand it all, though Raven only heard bells jingling.  
"Sorry Raven, it looks like our project needs to be done another time. I need to help my family." Joanne said.  
Raven stood up. "Let me help." She said.  
"It can be dangerous." Tazmin said to the purple-haired girl in front of her.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't understand fairiesh."  
"She said it can be dangerous." Joanne translated.  
"Don't worry. I've survived Wonderland. This will be easy." Raven told her partner.  
Joanne thought for a moment and said: "C'mon then, we must go to the woods. Taz said that Peter is still in there."  
Raven looked around the library and spotted her friend Cerise Hood. "Let's ask Cerise to help us find him."  
The three of them went up to the girl with the red hood. Cerise looked up and saw the three of them standing before her. "Hey Raven, Joanne." She greeted.  
"Are you busy Cerise?" Joanne asked.  
"Not really, why?"  
"Will you help us find a friend in the woods? He is new here and doesn't know the way around here." Raven asked.  
"Sure." said Cerise. "Do you have anything that belongs to him?"  
""He's still covered in fairydust." Tazmin answered. Cerise looked in confusing, and Joanne quickly translated.  
Tazmin proceeded to give Cerise a little of her fairydust, and Cerise started sniffing.  
"This way." she said, as she hurried out of the library. Raven, Joanne and Tazmin followed her into the woods.

" _Ooh, there's Apple and Jess Darling ."_

" _Uhum."_

" _Oops, sorry dad."_

 **Apple White was standing near the woods with Jess Darling, daughter of John Darling, searching for samples to use in their assignment for professor Rumpelstiltskin, when Raven Queen, Joanne Hook, Cerise Hood and Tazmin Bell ran past them.**

"Hey Raven!" Apple shouted to her roomie. "Where are you guys going?"  
"l'll tell you later Apple." The girl said quickly, as she followed her friends.  
"Was it just me, or did you see a fairy flying with them?" Jess asked her lab partner. "Blonde hair and a mintgreen dress?" Apple asked.  
"Yes." Jess nodded. "How did you see that so quickly?"  
"I've got an eye for spotting small creatures." Apple said.  
Jess took off her glasses to clean them. "That's an useful talent. It's better than having glasses."  
Apple realized what she had said and said: "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to spot with you, with my eye thing."  
"Don't worry about it." Jess said smiling, as she put her glasses back on. "Blonde hair and a mintgreen dress you said right?"  
"Yes." Said Apple.  
"That must have been Tazmin Bell, daughter of Tinker Bell. I wonder what she's doing here?" Jess said aloud.  
"Wait, did you say Tinker Bell? The famous fairy?" Apple asked in wonder.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"She has a daughter? I thought fairies couldn't get any children?"  
"They can't. But people can." Jess said.  
"Will you explain it, I'm confused."  
"Fairies are born from a baby's first laugh. Tinkerbell was born from my mother, Wendy Darling. Years later, when my brother Will laughed for the first time, another fairy was created. Tink once told me that, when Tazmin came to the shores of Neverland, she looked almost the same as Tinkerbell, except for her eyes. And when they checked up on Tazmin wings, they found out that her wings and the ones from Tinker Bell, were almost identical, except for a spiral on Tazmin's wings, just at the top. Tinker Bell adopted Tazmin, as she found so many similarities with her, that she felt responsible."  
"I get it." Apple said slowly.  
"Shall we continue our assignment?" Jess asked. "I'm sure Tazmin, Raven and the others will be back soon, probably with Peter Pan."  
"Okay." Apple agreed and the two of them started searching again for the ingredients needed for their assignment.

 **Apple was still a little worried about Raven, but she pushed that thought away, thinking back at how strong Raven is and that nothing ever could hurt her friend.**

 **Jess was a little jealous. It looked like there was some sort of problem, or otherwise, Tazmin wouldn't have never come to Ever After High. And instead of asking her, or one of her brothers for help, she went to Joanne Hook! Joanne sighed and continued her searching, trying to forget about the whole ordeal.**

" _Ooh, next time, we'll go into the Woods and find something really interesting."_

" _Brooke…"_

" _Oops, sorry! But I did it right for the whole chapter."_

" _I'm glad you did honey, it goes better and better every time."_

" _Thanks mom. I'll do even better next time."_

" _That's my little narrator."_


	4. Chapter 3 Lost in the Woods

Chapter 3 Lost in the woods

" _And we are back! Let me tell you what happened last time:_

 _We met Peter Pan and Tazmin Bell, daughter of Tinker Bell, in Neverland._

 _We discovered that the Waterfall of Ages has stopped._

 _Peter and Tazmin went to Ever After High._

 _Peter is still in the woods._

 _Tazmin flew to the school for help and met up with Joanne Hook, daughter of Captain Hook._

 _Tazmin also met Raven Queen and Cerise Hood, and together they went to the woods to find Peter Pan._

 _Apple White and Jess Darling were just outside the woods, working on their homework and saw them coming by._

 _This was everything, right mom?"_

" _Yes honey, you did a great job."_

" _Thanks mom. I'm starting the story."_

 **Tazmin Bell, Joanne Hook and Raven Queen followed Cerise Hood into the woods. After a few minutes, they came by a split end. To the left, there weren't many lights. It was dark and looked really scary. To the right, there was light everywhere, birds were chirping and they could see a deer or two on the road.**

"This way." Cerise said, as she pointed to the left.  
"Are you sure?" Tazmin asked nervously.  
"Yes, the trail leads that way, although it's getting farther away." Cerise answered the fairy.  
"Well, c'mon then. I'm not afraid!" Joanne exclaimed and she walked into the dark woods.  
Raven shrugged her shoulders and started following her, together with Cerise and Tazmin.

 **The group of four girls went into the forest. They got quite a few scares, from the trees with ugly faces, to an owl that jump scared them. It felt forever for them, but it was only an hour, after they went in and found Peter Pan. Raven used her magic, since Peter was captured in a gigantic spider web. The spider wasn't happy that her meal was interrupted and tried to attack her. Raven distracted the spider, while the other three girls helped Peter. After a minute or two, the spider noticed it and charged itself at Cerise. Cerise ran away and the spider followed her. Cerise was too quick for the spider, and it bumped it's head to a tree, knocking her out in the process. Raven used this moment to turn the spider small with her magic, before releasing it back in the wild. Thanks to Cerise, the group found their way back out of the woods, when they met up with Jess Darling and Apple White again.**

Jess was the first out of the two to notice the group that came out of the woods.  
"Look Apple, there they are!"

Jess and Apple dropped their things, they were holding and ran towards them.  
"How are you?" Apple asked, but then she noticed an unconscious Peter at Cerise's back.  
"Oh my fairy godmother!" she shrieked. "What happened?"  
"There isn't any time to explain. Peter here needs to go to the hospital wing." Joanne said tiredly.  
"Shall I carry him further?" Jess offered Cerise.  
"I'll manage." Cerise answered.

 **The group than made its way to the hospital wing. The nurse laid Peter on a back and checked up on him. She told the group that he was just sleeping, but that the flight to Ever After must have been really hard for him, as his aging has also started again. The nurse came to this conclusion, when Tazmin told her about the Waterfall of Ages. The other girls listened to Tazmin's story as well, and were shocked. Especially Joanne and Jess.**

"We need to do something!" Joanne exclaimed loud, getting a sst from the nurse.  
Jess looked at Tazmin and asked: "Taz, do you have enough Pixie Dust to get Peter, Joanne, you and me to Neverland?"  
"I think I do." Tazmin said. "But only to go there. But when I am in Neverland, I can get some more."  
"Wait a minute," Raven said. "I want to go too. I've got magic, maybe I can help with the Waterfall."  
Apple looked at her roomie. "But Raven, you don't have it under control completely. And I think that we should take more people with us."  
"Who do you suggest?" Tazmin asked the princess.  
"I think we should take Briar and Maddie with us. And Steven Smee and your two cousins Jess." Apple suggested.  
"Can you take this many people?" Joanne asked the little fairy.  
Tazmin got her pixie dust bag and looked into it.  
"Let me count for a minute. Peter and me, that's two. Then Joanne and Steven, that's four. Plus Jess, Will and Matt, that's seven. And then Cerise, Apple, Briar, Raven and Maddie, that's twelve. I think that this will be enough." She showed the bag to Joanne and Jess.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get the others and go!" Raven said.  
"Don't you forget something. We should inform the others first and pack a few things to take. And Peter is still sleeping." Jess said, as she pointed to the boy. "I think that we should go tomorrow."  
Raven looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She said.  
"It's okay." Apple said to her friend. "Everyone makes mistakes."  
"Shall we inform the others?" Joanne asked.  
"I'll search for Steven, Cerise and Jess, you look for Will and Matt. Apple and Raven, look for Maddie and Briar." After those words, Joanne walked out of the hospital wing.

 **The other girls did what Joanne said and after an hour, everyone was in the cafeteria. Joanne told the others what had happened and everyone agreed to go with them. That night, everyone packed a little backpack, filled with the things, they would find useful. Raven packed a lot of ingredients for potions, while Maddie filled her hat with tea tastes. Joanne packed her favorite sword, while Jess searched for her books about Neverland. Briar put her favorite sunglasses on, whilst Will and Matt Darling packed their packs with Peter Pan related things. Cerise filled her backpack with sandwiches with meat on it, and Steven Smee got his favorite dagger. Apple took a mirror and a few test tubes, since she saw Raven packing all those ingredients.**

 **The next morning, the group ate breakfast and went up to the Hospital Wing. Tazmin had spent the night next to Peter, in case he woke up in the middle of the night. This didn't happen, but he was awake and eating breakfast as the group came to him.**

"So, this is Neverland's Rescue Team." He commented when he looked at them.  
"How are you feeling Peter?" Will asked the boy.  
"I feel older." Peter complained. "We must do something about that real quick, before I turn even older. I can feel that I am fourteen now and I don't want to grow a beard."  
Joanne laughed. "Don't worry, we got this." She said to him.  
Peter finished his breakfast and stood up.  
"Let's go." He said.  
"Don't you forget something Peter. We have to wait for tonight, when the stars appear." Tazmin told him.  
"Aww, Pirates." He commented. "You're right, we need to go to the second star to the right to get there."

 **The day went fast and it was soon night. Tazmin sprinkled them with Pixie Dust and after a few minutes, everyone managed to fly properly. Peter and Tazmin lead the way and soon, everyone flew up high in the sky. Blondie Lockes managed to get everything on her mirrorpad just in time, as she looked out of her window.**

" _That's it for today. Ooh, I can't wait till they get there!"_

" _Brooke, you are getting better and better every time."_

" _Thanks dad. And I didn't even interrupted the story this time."_

" _Remember to continue like this honey. And one day, you will be the best narrator Ever After High could have."_


End file.
